


The Hansen Curse

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Smut, because Chuck is of age, happy hansens just for a damn change lol, okay a lot of kerfluffling, some kerfluffling of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc and Scott are fucking, Chuck wants in on the action.  Might write more of this, just because it's a Hansen happy place and it's a nice escape from Hansen angst and, y'know, smut is good times. :) For now though, there's this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hansen Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



> kinkmeme prompt for Hansen threesome. :)

Herc's aware that what he and Scott have is kind of fucked up, but it's better than the alternative. Somewhere along the way he'd found himself tired of picking up the pieces just because his brother couldn't keep it in his pants. Three times Scott had landed himself in hospital because he'd gone home with the wrong guy. So he'd given Scott an ultimatum: _satisfy yourself with me, or I drop your ass right now and never look back._ Scott had found the choice surprisingly easy to make, which made Herc wonder just how long he'd been harbouring his true feelings. Ancient history, now. They screw like rabbits to satisfy Scott's ridiculous libido, and it's... good. It works, and it's better to know exactly where Scott is, to know that he's safe, and that Herc enjoys the sex as much as Scott does? Added bonus.

Still, it's fucked up. And it's about to get even more fucked up, he's certain of that. Chuck's started asking questions, and though at first Herc told himself it was just because the boy's of age, lately they've become a little less ambiguous and Herc is _certain_ that Chuck knows exactly what's going on and for god-knows-what reason, wants in on it. 

"You should let the kid come play," is Scott's solution when Herc mentions it one night. "Have you _looked_ at him lately?"

"You've been checking out my son?" Which is where Herc kind of hits a stumbling block. Screwing your son is a little different to screwing your brother, after all.

"It's hard not to when he wants me to look, Herc. And you. Shit, he's been trying to get in _your_ pants longer than he has mine."

" _Really._ "

Scott laughs, rolling off Herc to lie at his side, hand on his belly. "Yeah, really. I've seen the way he looks at you, it's cute. Where is he tonight?"

"Hanging out with some of the crew, whatever that means." Herc's pretty sure he knows exactly what it means, and he's half expecting a phone call in the early hours of the morning asking him to go pick his son up from the local police station.

"Want to find out how serious he is about this?" Scott's already crawling off the bed to reach his discarded clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Think I'll give him a call. Up for it?"

"I don't... Is that a good idea? Really?"

Scott shrugs, fishing his phone from a jacket pocket. "Don't know 'til we try." He dials, and Herc thinks maybe he should put his foot down, say no, _Chuck is my_ son, _dammit._ Instead he leans back against the pillows and listens.

"Hey, kid, can you hear me? It's Uncle Scott."

Herc can hear the strains of heavy bass from where he is, and waits while Scott does, probably for Chuck to go somewhere quieter.

"Yeah, that's better. Me and your dad were just talking, wondered if you felt like coming home any time soon... Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

Scott's grinning, and Herc feels his dick stirring and pulls the sheet up over his thighs. Like it'll help.

"Chuck, don't worry about them. Get your delectable ass back here for us to enjoy."

Herc finds himself laughing at that, imagining Chuck turning that pretty shade of red he goes when he's embarrassed. Scott hangs up and jumps back on the bed, plastering himself to Herc's side. "Yeah, he's coming. Repeatedly, soon." 

"This is so... so wrong."

"Actually I think it's gone far enough out the other side of wrong to come back around to right. We're doing this, Herc. Hansens stick together, I believe you said that once."

"I didn't exactly have this in mind..." Herc's silenced by Scott's mouth on his, by a wandering hand finding his semi-hard cock and there's an 'aha' noise lost on his tongue and he smiles into the kiss, pushes Scott onto his back and takes control because it's who he is, _how_ he is. Devours him, because hell, as wrong as it may be? Scott's hot as fuck and knows exactly how to turn Herc on, easy as flipping a switch.

"Hmm, wait, wait. We should get dressed." Scott's also a total shit for winding him up then telling him to _hold_ up, usually for an incredibly stupid reason.

"The heck for?"

"Um, because Chuck? He walks in here and we're already naked, he's going to miss out on some of the fun parts. He should have the full experience, don't you think?"

Herc pulls back to look at Scott properly. "You're serious. Fuck, fine. _Fine._ " Honestly? He thought it would just save time when Chuck got here and he wouldn't have a chance to bottle it, because even though he won't admit it to Scott, his stomach's doing somersaults at the thought of Chuck joining them in this bed.

+

They're on the couch and fully clothed when they finally hear a key in the door and Chuck appears in the lounge a minute later, looking uncharacteristically awkward and shy. Herc's just getting up the courage to go to him when Scott stands instead, holding out his hand. 

"Hey, buddy. Hope we didn't ruin your evening with this..."

"Did you tell him, Uncle Scott?" Chuck asks, glancing nervously at Herc.

Which is about the point when it clicks for Herc that Scott didn't even mention what he wanted Chuck to come home for, not at first. Which means he and Chuck already talked about this being a possibility, and what else doesn't Herc know?

"Scotty? You're an asshole," he says, putting himself in front of Scott to pull Chuck in against him. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I've been trying to, dad." 

"What did I tell you?" Scott comes around the other side of Chuck instead, wrapping one arm around him and Herc feels Chuck lean back into him and presses himself closer still. And Chuck _smiles_ at Herc like he's just done the best thing ever and even though it's his son and his brother and he's not sure there isn't something seriously wrong with all three of them, Herc bends his head to kiss that smile and he feels Chuck melt into it, into him. He knows, kissing Chuck and tasting beer and probably a hastily chewed piece of gum, that no matter how much shit the world keeps spewing into their lives, this is the reason he fights. His hands find their way into Chuck's hair, holding on as he kisses deeper, harder, until Chuck's breathing ragged and he's stiff inside his jeans. 

"Wow," Chuck murmurs when Herc slowly releases his mouth.

"Let uncle Scott have a taste," Herc says, voice low and rough, a hot and urgent need lodged in his throat. _This boy. My boy._

Scott turns Chuck around, and Herc watches them kiss and it's softer, less fierce, like he knew it would be. Scott lost his sharp edges the last time some prick beat the shit out of him, and somehow Herc's managed to keep him that way. 

Chuck's face is flushed when Scott _finally_ stops kissing him, and he pulls Herc's hands around him, under his shirt, leaving no doubt in Herc's mind that he wants this.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to bed now, dad?"

That. Fuck, that shouldn't turn Herc on as much as it does, but he growls into Chuck's shoulder and pulls him around, lifting him up against the nearest wall to kiss him again, harder, all of the fear and doubt poured out of his mouth because there's no place for it any more. He feels Chuck's fingers against his scalp, Scott coming in behind him, stabbing little kisses into the back of his neck and it's so, so good.

Chuck just laughs breathlessly when Herc lets him down, wraps his arms around Herc's neck and groans obscenely at whatever Scott's doing to his hands.

"Yeah," Herc murmurs, remembering the question. "Let's do that."

+

"Your boy has a pretty mouth," Scott mutters, and Herc looks up from kissing Chuck's hip to watch his brother's fingers get sucked in again and yeah, Chuck does have a pretty mouth with his lips dark and wet, the peek of his tongue now and then as he laves Scott's thumb.

Herc bites, softly, just to make Chuck look at him, to have all that raw want directed at him for a second. It's all he can take before he has to look away, and Scott's staring at him with eyes a little glazed, and Herc knows how turned on he is, how much he just wants to throw caution to the wind and fuck his nephew into the mattress.

"Do it," Herc growls, trailing soft kisses over Chuck's ribs, up to his flushed throat, pulling Chuck away from Scott's fingers to take a kiss. _I could kiss you forever, boy._ Because Chuck responds instantly to it, opening up his mouth and lifting legs and arms to wrap around Herc like kissing him is the only thing that matters, the only thing to live for in this moment.

"You want Uncle Scott to fuck you, son?" he asks, breathless between kisses.

Chuck just moans some response, his fingers clawing into Herc's shoulders, hips lifting to push his hard dick against Herc's stomach. 

"Go easy on him, Scotty." _It's his first time._ Which makes Herc want to grind this whole thing to a halt, because there's a part of him that doesn't want anybody else to be Chuck's first. Warring with that, though, is the little voice trying to tell him that neither of them should be doing this. It isn't a good idea, it'll end badly, Chuck deserves better than this fucked up thing they have, they should make him see that instead of jumping at the first chance to get him into bed with them.

Chuck makes it a little easier for him, opening his eyes to look at Scott, then at him, and the change in his expression says it all. 

"I'm good," Scott says, low and honest. "I'll watch."

"Sure about this?" Herc asks, giving Chuck one last chance to back out. Or maybe the chance is for him, though neither of them take it.

+

Herc can feel Scott's hand on the small of his back, he can feel Chuck's fingertips digging bluntly into his shoulders, resistance gone and all that's left is surrender, ache and the way Chuck's skin connects and sticks with his on every thrust. Chuck is both somewhere far away and right here, caught in this collection of moments; a catch of breath, the edge of a nail scratching, Herc's hips jerking, Scott muttering meaningless words that are _everything_ , eyes wide and dark, the taste of that particular patch of skin on Herc's shoulder, the sound of their voices, mingled and muffled when Herc kisses him, when Herc comes with his body flush against Chuck's, with his cock deep and Scott's hand angled between his thighs.

Weak, Herc pulls out, lets Scott take care of the condom and shudders when his brother's hand returns to stroke slick down his cock and it's too much right now when he can still taste how it was to be inside his son.

"You okay?" he manages to ask, laying his hand on Chuck's chest.

Chuck can only nod, looks down at his stomach and the spatter of come that's drying on his skin and grins. 

_I did that,_ Herc thinks, and he puts his hand over Scott's on his cock and lifts it off, offers Scott's fingers to Chuck, who sucks them in greedily and his brother's moan is worth it. _Fuck, I did that._

+

"I know you're freaking out," Scott says, his fingers stroking lightly through the hairs on Herc's chest. "So stop it."

"Easy for you to say, he isn't your son."

"No, but you're my brother. Call it the Hansen curse."

Herc looks at Scott, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"We're all just so goddamn pretty that this shit can't be avoided."

Laughter sputters out of Herc, and he smacks Scott's ass, hauling him up until Scott's sitting over him, still idly stroking his chest, smiling wide. "He wanted this too. You _do_ get that, don't you?"

Herc nods, glancing sidelong at Chuck, who's still sleeping off the night's activities. He lets his hands be lifted over his head, and smiles when Scott leans in to kiss him, warm and soft in ways that make his cock stir. "What say we wake the kid up?" Scott suggests, mouthing Herc's jaw and throat.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I think you know."


End file.
